


Eats, Shoots and Leaves - Three Little Words

by Awahili



Series: Determinant [11]
Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What-If, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awahili/pseuds/Awahili
Summary: "In every moment of choice, you create a new destiny." Things are heating up, and the team encounters an obstacle on their way to Africa.  Getting to the leopards proves to be a challenge; getting out again might be impossible. A Jamie/Mitch rewrite





	Eats, Shoots and Leaves - Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Determinant: a gene or other factor that determines the character and development of a cell or group of cells in an organism.
> 
> Once again, the writers seem to have fudged a bit when it comes to reality and travel time (read: getting to Africa in a cargo plane without refueling is impossible). This became an adventure of its own, and I almost made it a separate chapter. But in the end, I just put it all together and hoped no one would be upset for the long wait between chapters.

It took them nearly fourteen hours to get to Brazil, and by the time they landed in Lucena all of them were ready to get off the plane. Jamie eyed the small cargo area and wondered for the hundredth time how in the hell Ray thought he was going to transport all of those animals in such a tight space. There was barely enough room for five adults, let alone the menagerie they’d taken from Clearwater’s zoo.

Ray stopped the plane smoothly and reached up for the button that would lower the rear cargo door. Jamie stood and swayed, steadied by her grip on the netting behind her and Mitch’s hand at her back. Her legs felt like lead as she stumbled down the ramp, her muscles cramping after prolonged confinement on the aircraft. Next to her, Mitch was faring little better.

“When this is all over, I am never stepping foot on a plane ever again,” he grumbled. 

“Amen,” Jamie shook her legs to restore circulation and to allow her muscles to remember how to move properly. Jackson and Abe shuffled slowly out of the plane behind them, followed by Ray.

“Welcome to Brazil, boys and girls.” His flippant tone irritated Jamie, who was still reeling from Chloe’s capture. It had been Jamie’s fault in the first place that she was even wanted by the feds; now she would be held accountable for something she had no hand in. Jamie’s guilt gnawed at her, tightening into a tiny aching ball in the pit of her stomach. No matter how many times Mitch and the others had told her it wasn’t her fault, that she’d had no choice, Jamie still felt the soul-consuming anguish that came with taking a life.

“How long will refueling take?” Abe asked.

“About an hour,” Ray estimated. “The guy who owns this airfield is a friend of ours, and a very influential member of FARM.” The sound of a small electric engine grew louder, and the group turned. “There he is now.”

A cart with a single rider was puttering toward them, and as it slowed to a stop Jamie got a look at their benefactor. He was an older man, mid-fifties, with brown skin and bright eyes. His jet black hair was peppered with gray around his temples, and beneath the rolled sleeves of his shirt she could make out the ends of a faded tattoo on his right arm. As he parked and stepped onto the cement, Ray grinned widely and held his arms out.

“Luca,” he greeted. “ _Olá amigo!_ ”

“ _Olá,_ ” Luca returned. “I am glad you made it safely, Ray.” The two men embraced warmly, though Ray was careful to keep his injured shoulder away from the contact. Luca seemed to notice the empty plane and the strangers all at once, and when he pulled away from Ray his face was drawn together. “Something is wrong.”

It wasn’t a question, and Ray didn’t try to deflect or play it off. “Things didn’t go as planned, Luca. Cody is dead, Anissa’s been captured. I just barely made it out in time.”

“Without the animals.” Something in the older man’s tone changed, darkened, and Ray definitely noticed.

“It’s not like we didn’t try,” he explained quickly. “But something’s wrong with the animals. They’re not right.”

“Of course they aren’t.” Luca said. “They have been in prisons their whole lives.”

Jamie felt Mitch stiffen next to her, and she quickly reached out to take his hand. He squeezed back, and she could feel the tension in his body coming off in waves. Now was not the time for him to go off on a rant.

“And who are they?” Luca turned his piercing stare on the newcomers, surveying them with a critical eye. Jackson stepped forward first, ready to take the lead now that Chloe was gone.

“Jackson Oz,” he held out his hand to Luca, then turned to introduce the others. “And this is Abraham, Mitch, and Jamie.”

“They helped with the operation,” Ray clarified. “Jackson, Abe, and I go way back.”

Luca stared at them a moment more, then accepted their presence with a small wave. “You must be tired from the journey,” he switched from shrewd leader to welcoming host in the blink of an eye. “Come, come. There are showers at my facility, and food as well. Someone will take care of the plane.” 

Jackson cleared his throat quietly, and Ray picked up on the message. “Luca, how soon do you think we can get going? We need to get to Africa.”

“For what?” he asked. “You have no animals to deliver.”

“There’s something we have to do, and Ray said he could get us to Africa.” Jackson was insistent. Jamie just wanted that shower.

“Please, Luca,” Ray pushed. “You know I wouldn’t ask unless it was important. There is something wrong with the animals, and these guys are trying to help.”

“So you have said,” Luca began walking back toward the cart. The others followed quickly. “But you have not said _what_ is wrong.”

“He can explain it all,” Ray jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Mitch, who glared back. “But not out here.”

Luca thought for a moment, then nodded. “I will hear what you have to say,” he said. “Then I will decide if it is worth sending an empty plane.”

The cart was meant to hold four, but they made it work. Abe sat in the small cargo area in the back of the cart while Ray took the front seat with Luca. Jamie sat on Mitch’s lap in the back seat with Jackson. The tiny engine complained about the extra weight as Luca pressed the gas pedal, but once they got moving it smoothed out. 

They were close to the coast, and as they zipped along toward the rows of hangars Jamie could hear the cry of gulls in the distance. She had once enjoyed going out to the warm beaches of California early in the morning to walk the small strip of sand where the waves lapped at her ankles. It was her time to think, to suss through any stories she was planning or work through any problems she might be encountering. She missed the sound of waves.

They passed several hangars holding an assortment of different aircraft, from helicopters to small jetliners. Luca’s facility was a converted hangar at the end of the row, and as the cart whined to a stop they all stepped out and peered up.

“Impressive,” Abe mumbled. The hangar’s large doors had been made into permanent walls, and a balcony indicated there were multiple levels inside. Luca led them through a small side door, past an armed guard, and into a sitting room. From here there was no indication they were on an airfield; it looked more like an upscale lounge room at a gentleman’s club. Jamie and Mitch sat on the sofa as the others sank into armchairs with sighs of relief. 

“I will have my children bring food,” Luca said. “And then perhaps you can explain to me this problem with the animals.” He left through a second door that presumably led into the inner parts of the complex. As soon as the door was closed, Mitch rounded on Ray.

“What in the hell is going on? Who is this guy?”

“Easy, sport,” Ray held up his hands. “Luca is good people. He’s just...careful. But once he hears the truth, he’ll help us.”

“You said you would get us to Africa, Ray.” Jackson sounded angry. “You didn’t say anything about Luca, or that we would have to convince him to let us take the plane.”

“Well, I was expecting to have a plane full of animals to take to Africa,” Ray said. “But that didn’t exactly work out, did it?” He glared at Mitch, as though it was his fault the animals hadn’t made it onto the plane. 

Jamie jumped to his defense. “Hey, don’t blame us for your failures,” she snapped. “It was your idea to bring guns to the zoo!”

“And it was _your_ idea that led to my new scar,” he shot back, indicating his shoulder. “If we had stuck to my plan, Cody and Anissa would be here now. And Chloe.”

It was a cheap shot but it hit the mark. Jamie fell silent as another wave of guilt washed over her.

“Enough,” Abe’s sharp command silenced all of them. “Arguing about who is to blame is pointless; what is done is done. We cannot change it. What we can do is convince Luca that what we are doing is worth his effort.”

The argument ended as the door opened. Two teens, a tall boy of about fifteen and a smaller girl, came in with trays of food and deposited them on a side table without saying a word. They left just as silently, eyes downcast as they scurried out of the room. Obviously Luca had told his children not to bother their guests, and they didn’t even glance up curiously.

“Friendly bunch.” Mitch’s tone was dry, and Jamie could hear the frustration and helplessness she felt echoed in its undertones. 

Ray scoffed and moved to the food, peering into the bowls curiously. “You’re in luck, friends. This dish is a Brazilian specialty. Vegetarian, of course.”

“Of course,” Jackson took the bowl Ray offered and found a seat. The others followed suit, gulping down their meals in silence. Jamie picked at her bowl with a spoon, turning over the rice to inspect the other contents. There seemed to be an assortment of red and green bell peppers, squash, onion, tomatoes, and black beans mixed in a garlic sauce.

“It’s good,” Mitch told her. “Rich.”

“It’s _feijoada_ ,” Ray said around a mouthful. “Luca’s mother taught him how to make it. He substitutes the traditional meat with something more humane.”

Mitch swallowed his bite before speaking. “You know, most plant cells are still respiring and functioning normally after being harvested. So your precious vegetables are still alive when you consume them. At least I kill my food before I eat it.” It was a comment designed to get under Ray’s skin. From the look on the other man’s face, it had worked.

“Gentlemen,” Luca came back before Ray could launch into what had looked like an impressive tirade against all meat-eaters. “I hope the food is to your satisfaction.” Behind him, an older woman entered with a tray of glasses. Each one held a translucent liquid with lime wedges nestled beneath the ice. “I have brought some _caipirinha_ for you to try. It is a very popular drink in my country.”

“Is it alcoholic?” Mitch asked.

Luca nodded. “It is made from _cachaça_ , a drink distilled from sugarcane juice. It is good.”

Mitch reached for a glass, plucking a second one off the tray to hand to Jamie. She accepted it and sipped, wincing at the taste. Mitch didn’t seem fazed, but he did lick his lips and nod appreciatively.

Luca seemed to sense her hesitation. “If it is too strong, we can get something else. Water, or a _limonada_ perhaps?”

“I will take a water, please,” Abe said. 

“This is fine,” Jamie kept hers and took another drink. It was better the second time. 

Luca gestured at the woman, muttering something in Portuguese. Jamie recognized the word for water, and she nodded before scurrying away. He settled onto a plush armchair and turned his steady gaze on Mitch. “So tell me about what is happening.”

It took Mitch nearly an hour and most of the already depleted battery life on his tablet to explain what was happening. Jackson filled in the bits Mitch didn’t know, like their brief expedition in Japan and finding Leo Butler and the Mother Cell. Mitch spoke quickly about their time in Rio, then their disturbing discoveries in Boston. By the time he was done, Luca was leaning forward in his seat. 

“ _Incrível_ ,” he whispered. “And you want to go to Africa to stop this?”

Jamie knew what he was thinking. It was the same sentiment Anissa had expressed in that warehouse. She scooted to the edge of her seat and caught Luca’s intense stare with her own.

“The leopards are the key,” she told him. “Somehow they’ve mutated without the Mother Cell. Mitch can use their DNA and the Mother Cell to create a cure. We just need a way to get to them.”

Luca considered her words for a long moment, and Jamie feared the worst. If he was anything like Ray and his associates, the man would be more than happy to let the animals rise up and overtake humanity. It didn’t matter that they were artificially mutated; Anissa had made FARM’s views very clear on the subject. 

“According to your scientist, this mutation has merely accelerated the natural evolution in these animals.”

“Look at the news,” she pressed. “Nothing about this is natural. Humans have done this. The animals are mutating faster than the world can keep up with, and it’s our fault. The entire ecosystem is being disrupted. All we want to do is reverse the mutation and get things back to the way they were.”

“You mean back to humans exploiting animals for money? Hunting them nearly to extinction to satisfy our own egos? Butchering them?” Luca wasn’t as angry as Anissa had been, but he was just as passionate. 

Jamie kept his gaze, pushing her own fervor into her tone to get through to him. “I know you probably think that it’s better this way, that we’re getting what we deserve. Maybe we are.” Jamie could feel the others’ eyes on her, but she ignored them and focused on Luca. “But if we don’t do something soon, everything we know will be gone. Your friends, family, your children. They will be lost to this...Beast Rebellion if we do nothing.”

Luca stood up, glancing from Ray to the others. After another beat of silence he held out his hands toward Jamie. Trusting her friends to have her back, she accepted the gesture and slipped her smaller hands into his. He pulled her to her feet and met her gaze, staring intently as though he could peer past them into her soul. He seemed to be sizing her up and Jamie fought the urge to squirm. Finally, he smiled and patted her hands affectionately.

"I will have a plane ready in two hours.” There was a collective sigh of relief from the group. “There are showers upstairs for you and your friends, as well as a fresh change of clothes.”

“Thank you,” Jamie gripped his hands tightly before Luca released her and turned to go. Just as he opened the door, he turned to address them once more.

“The animals are merely following their biological imperatives. It does not matter how they acquired them. I would only ask that you do all in your power not to kill unless you have absolutely no other alternative.” He waited for her nod, then left them alone. When the door closed behind him, the others stood up and surrounded Jamie.

“Well done,” Abe laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

“Yeah,” Jackson echoed. “Thanks, Jamie.”

“Alright, we have a plane,” Ray clapped his hands together. “Now we need a plan. I’ve got a guy in Zambia. Did some anti-poaching work with him last year. He’ll have everything we need to hunt down a leopard.”

With a plan in place and their means of transportation secured, the five of them went off in search of the showers. Jamie followed Mitch up a flight of stairs, surprised when the top step deposited her on what looked like a very upscale hotel corridor.

“Weird,” Mitch had stopped on the landing. “Presumably we are still in an aircraft hangar?”

“I wonder how much it cost to convert this building,” Jamie thought aloud. “Which way?”

“I have no idea,” Mitch glanced down each side of the hallway. Doors were spaced every thirty feet or so on either side, and they all looked exactly the same. “Looks like some sort of barracks for FARM members.”

“Makes sense,” Jamie agreed. “This guy seems to be pretty high up the chain, if Ray’s attitude toward him is any indication.”

“He has been a bit muted since we arrived hasn’t he?” Mitch turned toward her fully. “Nice work back there. I knew we brought you along for a reason.”

“Hey,” Jamie poked him in the arm, “if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be on this wild leopard chase.”

“Yeah thanks for that, by the way,” he drawled in reply.

She could tell he was teasing by his tone, but Jamie was suddenly struck by the revelation of how much he’d sacrificed in the last three months. His job at the zoo, certainly, along with his teaching position. His apartment, probably, unless he’d paid three months of rent in advance. And all because he’d taken a chance on a junior reporter with a chip on her shoulder and fifteen year grudge. As he began walking away, she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him to a stop. 

“Do you regret it? Getting involved in all of this?” She gestured vaguely to the rich wood of the walls around them, but she knew he understood her meaning. He stepped back over to her, keeping her close but not crowding her.

“Sometimes, I almost do,” he told her truthfully. “You know, when something is about to kill me I wonder how the hell I ended up here.” She laughed mirthlessly with him. “But then I think about you. If it weren’t for all of this madness, we probably wouldn’t have ever met.”

He was right. Their professional circles were vastly different, and if things were normal Jamie would likely have gone her entire life without crossing paths with Mitch Morgan. The thought was a startling one that left her with an ache in her chest that she’d never experienced before. He seemed to be on the same wavelength again, and he reached for her face to cradle her cheek in his palm.

“For what it’s worth,” he said quietly, “I’m glad I’m here.” 

She’d said the same thing to him months ago, both of them still adjusting to the whole team dynamic and wondering how their lives had led them to a hotel in Mississippi chasing wolves. She’d meant it as a thank you, a quiet utterance to reassure him that his presence wasn’t just appreciated, it was wanted. Hearing those words parroted back to her now made her smile.

“You should do that more often.” His thumb was softly tapping against her cheek, and she felt the tips of his fingers curling at her neck. His touch sent a warmth through her that was new and exciting.

“What?”

“Smile,” he told her. “It makes you...I don’t know, brighter.”

“Brighter?” She straightened and canted her head slightly, her expression falling into one of confusion. “Is that your version of a compliment?”

Mitch shrugged a shoulder and slid just a bit closer. “I’ve never really been good at compliments,” he told her truthfully. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Jamie’s eyes tracked the movement. When she looked back up, his eyes were dancing with amusement. “There is something I am good at, though.”

“What’s that?”

His lips descended on hers, tasting her like it was the first time. She let him direct the kiss for a moment, resting her hands on his chest as he pressed her back until she hit the wall behind her. His other hand moved to her waist, settling firm around the jut of her hip bone as his body covered hers almost completely. When she gasped for air his lips moved to her neck, and she heard him mumble something against her skin that sounded like her name.

Her thoughts which had been temporarily silenced by his kiss suddenly amped up again. Foremost in her mind was the rather public area they were currently standing in, but a close second was a rather daring disregard for their location. Decency won out, and Jamie pushed a bit on his chest. She meant to tell him someone could come up the stairs any moment, to stop him from exploring further.

What came spilling out was something quite different.

“I love you.”

It was just as effective. His movements stilled, though he didn’t pull away from their embrace. Jamie held her breath as the seconds ticked on. Panic and doubt seized her as he remained silent, and she almost opened her mouth to mitigate whatever damage she’d done. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to say it back, that it was okay if he didn’t feel the same. It sat like lead in her stomach, pulling her under the wave of anguish that was building. 

Under her fingertips she felt his body relax, his breath coming out in an almost laugh as he pulled her against him. The hand that had been on her waist moved to the small of her back, and she couldn’t help but settle easily into his arms. It didn’t feel like a rejection, and Jamie felt a swell of hope counter the roaring in her mind. 

“Breathe, Jamie,” he whispered in her ear. “I feel the same way.” Relief coursed through her, and he laughed again. “I didn’t realize I was hiding it that well. I thought it was obvious; Abe’s certainly figured it out already. Probably even before I did.” He leaned back and kissed her again, this time slowly. 

Every nerve ending was on fire, hypersensitive from the adrenaline still coursing through her. She’d finally said it. And better still, he felt the same. The weight lifted instantly, setting her free and allowing her to soar under his ministrations. She pulled him closer, angling her head to allow him better access as she opened herself completely to him. He hummed in approval and pushed her back into the wall, using his body to keep her there as his hands roamed down to her waist. His fingers were warm as they slipped under her shirt, caressing the sensitive skin of her stomach and lower back. 

Jamie was suddenly very aware that she hadn’t had a shower in several days. “Mitch,” she managed to whisper his name as he broke for air. He understood what she meant immediately, and his hands moved from her skin to grasp her arms lightly. She laid her forehead against his collarbone as she fought to control her breathing. His chest rose and fell beneath her head as he did the same, and they stood there for a few seconds in content silence.

“Come on,” she pushed his shoulder to get him to move, allowing her to slip by him. He followed close behind, coming to rest only a few inches away as she stopped in front of the first room on the left. “Let’s see what’s behind door number one.” She turned the knob, unsurprised when it twisted easily in her hand. Inside was a dark room, generic and clean. The curtains were drawn over the window, but there was just enough light slipping through that she could make out a twin bed in the corner and a set of drawers on the far wall. A small bathroom sat to the right of the door, and further inspection revealed a second door past the tub that probably led to an adjoining room. Mitch had been right; these were dorms for visiting FARM members.

Mitch hovered in the door, his eyes intense but unsure. Jamie wanted nothing more than to pull him in and pick up where they’d left off. But they had less than two hours, and Jamie was fairly certain that if she did that they would miss their plane. Mitch seemed to realize the same thing at the same time, and he combed his fingers through his hair as he stepped back from the threshold.

“I’m gonna…” he gestured behind him to another closed door. “I’ll be over here.”

“Okay.” But she didn’t want him to go just yet. Her confession had awakened something, and she couldn’t resist padding over for another kiss. He obliged willingly, taking his time until it wound down.

“You know,” he rasped, “this trip to Brazil is _much_ better than my last one.”

She laughed and pushed him away, waiting until he’d opened his opposing door before closing her own. She turned and leaned back against it, closing her eyes as the sensations of the last few minutes washed over her again. She felt like a teenager all over again. Stolen kisses and late nights in the country flooded her mind, but the feelings those memories elicited paled against the all-consuming fire in her now.

“Focus, Jamie.” She pushed away from the door and walked over to the chest of drawers. Clothes of varying sizes and styles were contained within, and she selected an ensemble that seemed appropriate for trekking across Africa in search of a leopard. New packages of undergarments were stored in the bottom drawer, and she found her size and tore the package open without hesitation. 

She found towels in the cabinet beneath the sink, and when she turned the water on she was pleased to find the water pressure was adjustable. Soaps and shampoos were housed on a shelf above the tub, and she grabbed the closest ones as she stepped into the tub.

Jamie spent a long time under the warm spray. She could feel her muscles relaxing under the jet, and after she’d scrubbed herself clean she leaned against the cool tile and let the water sluice off her shoulders. She absently wondered how much hot water a place like this stored at any given time. She could probably stay here for hours and never run out, but she didn’t want to be separated from the others that long. Reluctantly she twisted the knob to the off position, cutting off the water. Steam had built up in the room, so it was pleasantly warm when she stepped out onto the dark bath mat.

She toweled off quickly, slipping on the new clothes with a sigh of relief. It felt good to be clean again. She dried her hair as much as she could before throwing it up in a hasty ponytail. The towel she draped over the shower curtain, and her old clothes she left in a heap in the corner. She probably wouldn’t see them again, but she didn’t really care. Everything else she owned had been lost; it was almost as though she was casting off the last of her old life. These last few months had changed her, molded her into someone that would likely be unrecognizable to anyone she knew in Los Angeles. She still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

She found the others sitting in the same room they’d left, though they were all in different clothes and seemed to be in better spirits. They must have found showers of their own. The only one missing was Mitch, and her inquisitive glance around the room hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“He is with our host,” Abe supplied helpfully. “We received some news and he left rather abruptly.”

“What news?” Jamie feared the worst, hoping that nothing had happened to Clementine or Audra. Jackson looked pale sitting in his chair, his eyes unfocused and sad. “What happened?”

“Here,” Ray thrust a tablet at her. A news article was pulled up, and the headline made Jamie sick to her stomach.

_Suspect Apprehended in Federal Murder Case_

Jamie read quickly through the article, trying to ignore the guilt that threatened to ebb. Chloe had been captured by the FBI, and the lead agent - Brannigan, she finally knew - was being hailed a hero. Jamie remembered his words in the warehouse, how he had been so close to killing them in cold blood because they had taken his friend’s life.

“There’s some good news,” Ray reached over and swiped down to the next article. “Cody’s not dead after all.”

 _Two Eco-Terrorists in Custody, One Still At Large After Failed Zoo Heist_

Jamie felt a small part of her guilt abate at the news. It seemed his gunshot wound hadn’t been fatal, and he’d been transported to a hospital almost immediately after their escape. She still felt a little responsible for his capture, but it was a hell of a lot better than his death.

“There’s more,” Abe said, coming to stand next to her. “Mitch left after reading further.” Jamie swiped quickly, moving to the next article on the page. 

_California Declares State of Emergency After Animal Attacks Rise_

_The Greater Los Angeles Area is now under martial law after hundreds die due to animal attacks. Safe zones have been set up across the state. Authorities are urging citizens to pack one small carry-on sized luggage and report to the nearest evacuation site._

It was getting worse, Jamie thought. She wondered why Mitch would be so upset; they knew things were going to be bad. She thought for a moment that he was worried about his friends, but then remembered the anti-social pathologist she’d met. Then who could he be -

It hit her like a bolt, a long-forgotten conversation coming back to her. _I took the job at L.A. Zoo to be close to her. She lives in California now._

“Oh no,” Jamie shoved the tablet at Abe hastily and moved toward the door, ignoring their confused inquiries behind her. She stepped into the hall and stopped the first person she found.

“Do you know where Mitch is? The other man who was with us?” The woman stared at her blankly, and Jamie sighed in frustration. She didn’t know any Portuguese, and the woman didn’t speak English. “Luca?” she tried, and the woman finally nodded in understanding. Jamie followed her through a series of twisting corridors until she came to a set of double oak doors. She knocked, and Jamie heard Luca’s muffled voice answer.

“ _Entre_.” Jamie pushed through the doors, and Luca looked up from his desk in surprise. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Jamie shook her head. “I was just looking for Mitch.”

“Ah, your scientist. Yes, he seemed rather agitated. He came in ten minutes ago demanding a phone. He is through there.” There was another door on the side of the room, just as ornate as the two that led to the hallway. Jamie thanked Luca and slipped through, closing it behind her. Mitch was hunched over the table at the far wall, his hand cradling a phone.

“Pick up,” he hissed. “Come on, pick up the phone.” He hadn’t heard her enter, and when she came up beside him he jumped. She laid a hand on his back and rubbed up and down to soothe the tension that had gathered between his shoulders.

“Your mom?” she whispered. 

He nodded but didn’t look at her. After a few more seconds he slammed the receiver down. “Damn it.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Jamie said.

“You don’t know that!” he jerked back but didn’t go anywhere. “I’ve tried calling her house three times, her cell twice. There’s been no answer.”

“She’s probably at one of the safe zones already,” Jamie tried to be optimistic despite the storm brewing in his eyes.

“Or she could have been killed,” he countered darkly. 

“You need to stay positive,” Jamie told him. “Thinking like that isn’t going to help anything.” He didn’t say anything, but she could see he wanted to. His natural pessimism wasn’t helping the situation, and her hesitant hopefulness probably wasn’t sitting well. Still, she didn’t let up. He could be mad at her if he wanted; she wasn’t going to think the worst until she knew for certain. “Where does she live?”

“Lakewood, in The Village.”

Jamie nodded and reached for the phone. She dialed a number, closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer that the person on the other end was still alive. After four rings, it connected.

“Hello?”

Jamie let out a breath and opened her eyes. “Ethan? It’s...it’s Jamie.”

“Jamie? Oh my god, are you okay? I’ve been trying to reach you. Your apartment is empty and no one knows where the hell you are! The feds are looking for you. They say you killed a man!” His voice was getting faster and higher with each sentence, and Jamie recognized a classic Ethan rant.

“Ethan, focus, please. I’m alright, I’m fine. I know about the feds, but that’s not important right now.” She turned toward Mitch and returned her hand to the warmth of his back. “I need a favor. Are you still in Bellflower?”

“For now,” Ethan said. “As soon as I hang up this phone, I’m on the next bus to a safe zone.”

“I need you to go to Lakewood. There’s someone I need you to check on.” Next to her she felt Mitch stiffen under her fingertips.

“Are you serious?” Ethan laughed. “Jamie, it’s anarchy out there!”

“Her son is with me, and he needs to know she’s safe.” When Ethan didn’t answer right away, Jamie’s tone hardened. “You owe me at least this.”

“I owe you?” Ethan scoffed. “How do you figure?”

“Ethan, please, if you ever actually cared about me…I need you to do this for me. Please.” She was begging now, but she didn’t care. Mitch was worth it. She could feel his apprehension as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, and he slipped an arm around her waist to tug her to him.

On the other end of the phone call, Ethan sighed. “I swear to God, Jamie, if I get killed because of this I’m haunting you forever.”

“Fair enough,” Jamie sagged in relief.

“Who am I checking on?”

Jamie asked and relayed Dianne Morgan’s name and address, then gave him the number on the note Mitch had scrawled. “It’s this number,” Jamie told Ethan. “Call me the minute you know something.” The moment she hung up Mitch was pulling her against him.

“Thank you,” he breathed into her hair. “Thank you.”

She could feel his body trembling, so she held onto him until the phone trilled next to her. She picked it up before the first ring was finished.

“Ethan?”

But the voice that answered her wasn’t her ex. “Where is my son? Is he there?” She sounded just as Jamie had imagined her - a tough, stern tone good for wrangling unruly students (and one stubborn son) laced with that hint of softness that seemed to come with advanced years.

Jamie smiled. “Yes ma’am.” 

She handed the phone to Mitch, then raised up to her toes to kiss his cheek before leaving him to speak with his mother. Luca had left, either respecting their privacy or taking care of other business. Jamie didn’t care; she was just grateful not to have to make small talk with their host. 

She waited outside the door, listening to the timbre of his voice rise and fall as he reassured the woman on the other end that he was okay. She couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, but his rich laugh floated through the wooden door and surprised her. She’d heard his dry chuckles, his sarcastic huffs, and even a self-deprecating laugh or two. But this was different. It was honest and open and she hadn’t ever heard it before. Suddenly it was all she wanted to hear. She made it her mission to elicit that sound from him herself, to hear its delight directed at her. She imagined the way his face would light up, the way he would cant his head just so to allow her to appreciate the way his eyes danced when he laughed. She didn’t realize she’d closed her eyes until she heard the sound of the phone being set back on its cradle then muffled footsteps getting closer.

The door opened and Jamie pushed away from the wall. He paused in the open doorway, taking a moment to just stare at her. When the smile broke on his face she couldn’t help but mirror the expression, caught up in this rare moment of happiness in the chaotic and violent life they now lived.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he closed the door behind him. “She’s going to pack a bag and go with that Ethan guy to the safe zone.” They began walking down the hallway toward the sitting room they’d come from. “Who is he, anyway?”

Jamie hesitated, then realized she was being silly. “My ex-boyfriend.”

Mitch’s step faltered for a moment. He glanced up in surprise for a moment, then resumed walking. “I just sent my mother with your ex-boyfriend?”

“Yep.” It was rather hilarious when she thought about it like that. 

He chuckled quietly. It wasn’t the deep-throated laugh she’d heard before, but it lifted her spirits anyway. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and leaned on him just a little. He took her weight and accepted the half-hug. 

“If I might ask,” he said after a few moments, “what happened with you two?” Jamie winced as she remembered her last few days at the _Telegraph_ and Ethan’s proposition. Mitch interpreted her silence to mean something else. “That bad?”

“No,” she shook her head. “No, he was just...he was sort of the reason I got fired in the first place. Ethan was...well, he was sort of my supervisor.”

“Really?” Mitch’s scandalized tone was forced, and a quick glance told her he was enjoying this a little too much.

“Yeah, well, he liked his job more than he liked me, I guess. He didn’t support me when I needed it, then offered what I’m sure he thought was a fair deal in exchange for not being fired. _Then_ he had the audacity to actually claim that it was a chance for us to start fresh.” A memory came back and she smiled. “Actually, he was trying to get me to go away with him when you texted me about those cats in Brentwood.”

“Huh,” Mitch huffed. “You know, I’ve never believed in fate or destiny before, but I have to say you’re making a pretty good case for it right now.”

“There you are,” Jackson half-jogged up them as they rounded a corner. “The plane’s ready to go.”

“Great,” Jamie deadpanned. “I’m really looking forward to another long plane ride.”

Jackson grimaced in sympathy. “Yeah, well, at least it’s not a cargo plane this time. Luca’s letting us take one of his smaller passenger jets. He’s even sending two pilots with us. We should be there in less than eight hours.”

“We’re adding miracles to the list of things I’m starting to believe in,” Mitch quipped. “When do we leave?”

“Right now,” Ray came up behind them and clapped Mitch on the shoulder. “It’s time to go save the world.”

The private jet was everything Jamie had ever imagined. There were three rows of seats, plush and leather just behind the door to the plane. Two seats on either side of the aisle meant there was a lot of room to stretch out. Behind them, two couches lined each side. Beyond that a curtain separated the main cabin from the rear area, which likely housed the bathroom. It was nicer than some of the hotels they’d stayed at.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Ray flopped down on one of the couches as the pilots performed the pre-flight checks. “I told you I’d get you to Africa, Jackie. Now we’re doing it in style.” The tranquilizer gun Luca had lent him was stowed safely against the bulkhead. It was their only weapon against the leopards they were hunting.

“Alright,” Jackson took the first row of seats to the right of the aisle, raising the center armrest to give him more space. “Let’s go.”

Abe took the other couch, intent on sleeping the entire trip as Mitch and Jamie commandeered the seats opposite Jackson. It took only a few more minutes before the pilot came over the intercom and informed them off their imminent departure. The entire plane shook as the engines warmed up, and there was little warning before they began moving forward.

“I hate this part,” Jamie whined as she gripped the armrest. Her stomach rolled as the plane gathered speed, and she fought the urge to groan. Their take-off was fairly smooth, and Jamie let out a sigh of relief as they finally lifted away from the tarmac. Mitch leaned over and pried her hand from the armrest, slipping his fingers between hers.

“Next stop, Africa.”

Two hours into their flight one of the pilots came back with a hastily scrawled messages. It was from Ethan. He and Dianne had made it safely to a safe zone and were being issued quarters and rations. On the note was a number where they could be reached, as well as an address and a seven-digit number Jamie assumed was some sort of code or identification number. Mitch thanked the young man and tucked the note into his pocket. 

Jamie looked up from the tablet she had borrowed from Luca. He’d offered them each one, but Jamie had been the only one to accept. She hated not knowing what was happening in the world. Still, her curiosity about Mitch’s mother won out. “What’s your mom like?” 

Mitch thought about her question for a moment, then shrugged. “She was a teacher for almost thirty years before she retired and moved out to California. Her brother lived out there with his family, but he passed away a few years ago. Now she spends most of her days gardening and tutoring kids at a local shelter.”

“She sounds amazing,” Jamie admitted. “So you have cousins? Family other than Clem?”

“I do,” he said. “But we’re not close. I was always the odd one, the one no one wanted to invite to family gatherings.”

“Their loss.” Jamie let that sit, returning her focus to the article she’d been reading. Ever since finding out the FBI agent’s name, she’d used all of her investigative skills to compile a dossier on the man. So far, he was what he had claimed to be - a thirty year law enforcement veteran with an impeccable record and countless accolades. There was nothing to indicate he was involved with Reiden or any illicit activity. He was a widower with no children of his own, and any extended family he might have had was out of Jamie’s range of knowledge. She couldn’t find anything more on Chloe’s arrest, but it had only been a day. She was likely still en route to Boston to face a grand jury. Jamie hoped her DGSE contacts could do something for her.

“What about you?” Mitch said suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Hmm?” She kept her eyes on the screen for a moment more, then glanced up.

 

“What’s your family like?”

“You’ve met my aunt and uncle,” she told him, remembering the rather awkward meeting months ago after Senator Vaughn had turned her away. She’d been ready to quit, to give up the quest for her mother’s vengeance and begin to piece together a new life for herself. Luckily for her, Mitch had presented a different opportunity. “I haven’t heard from my dad since he left, and I have no idea about his family. My mom’s parents died when I was little, so after mom went Uncle Bo was all I had.”

“You have four cousins, right?”

“Yeah,” Jamie turned her tablet off and stowed it away. This sounded like it was going to be a longer conversation. It wasn’t that she minded; she relished any opportunity to get to know Mitch Morgan better. She hadn’t been prepared to do it now, but they might as well. They had the time to kill. “My teenage years were very...loud.”

“Are they all around your age?”

“The twins are,” she told him. “They’re just a year older. Reese graduated high school the year I moved in with them. Charlie’s younger than me by five years.”

“All boys right?” Mitch shook his head. “I can’t imagine.”

Jamie’s smiled fondly as she remembered the years after her mother’s death. “It was chaotic, but they were a big help for Uncle Bo when the farm was struggling. He didn’t have to worry about paying workers; the boys worked the farm until they graduated.”

“I bet they made it hell on your boyfriends, too,” Mitch had half-turned in his seat and was leaning against the bulkhead.

“Oh yeah,” Jamie laughed. “Charlie wasn’t so bad because he was a lot younger, but the twins were always following me around, chasing away boys at school, that sort of thing. I think Uncle Bo put them up to it, but I could never prove it.” She thought about her prom night and debated on telling Mitch the rather sordid details of her youthful indiscretions. Surprisingly, she found that she wanted to tell him - wanted him to know everything about her. “I actually had to come up with a pretty elaborate plan to ditch them after my prom.”

“Ditch them?” Mitch interest was piqued. “And why would you need to do that, Miss Campbell?” His mockingly innocent question made her grin; she didn’t have to tell him why. “Who was he?”

“Tommy Baker,” she said. “I actually saw him when we were in Folsom. His mom owns the shop you bought the flowers from.”

“Did he recognize you?”

“He never looked up,” she told him. “I don’t know if he would have known me even if he had, though. I’ve changed so much since then.” She decided to change the subject before things became too maudlin. “And you? Any past girlfriends I should worry about popping up unexpectedly?”

He smiled twisted into one far more self-deprecating as he shrugged. “I know this might come as a shock to you, but they weren’t exactly lining up around the block.” He shot her a sideways glance that screamed indifference, but Jamie could see beneath that facade now. “I’ve had one or two serious girlfriends, and you know about Audra...but no one you need to worry about.” He added this last bit more jovially, pulling their conversation back into safer territory. 

She recognized his attempt to deflect away from himself, and she let it go. There would be time for deeper conversations later. “Right now all I’m worried about it not dying in the wilds of Africa while we search for leopards that are most definitely murdering people.”

“Yeah, well,” Mitch relaxed back into his seat, “the sooner we find the leopards, the sooner we can save the world.” 

Jamie laughed, and behind her Ray let out a soft whoop of excitement. “That is the greatest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” he proclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to save the world.”

Mitch ignored Ray and leaned forward to address Jackson across the aisle. “Explain to me again why he’s here?”

“Because -” Jackson began, but Ray cut him off.

“Because you wouldn’t even have a plane if it weren’t for me, sport. I’ve got as much right to be here as you.”

Mitch opened his mouth to reply, but Jamie laid a hand on his arm. “Ray, do you know where the drinks are? I’m getting thirsty.”

“Sure do,” he winked at her. “There’s a fully stocked mini-fridge just through there.” He pointed behind him toward the rear of the plane. “Can I get you something?”

“I’ll get it,” Jamie pushed up and steadied herself against the bulkhead. “You’re injured, after all. Need to rest.” She was probably imagining the sway of the plane as she walked back to the curtain, but she certainly didn’t imagine the burning stare that followed her. Ray watched her like a hawk as she pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the small alcove. The pressure from the plane had muffled her hearing, but she thought she heard Mitch’s sharp tones behind her as she poured both of them a vodka on the rocks.

“Thanks,” Mitch accepted the drink gratefully as she sat back down next to him. Jamie thought there was a bit more tension in the room than when she had left, but nothing else seemed amiss. Jackson was sifting through his father’s research again, Abe was crashed out on the couch, and Ray was flipping through a magazine. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something had shifted in the atmosphere.

“Everything alright?” Jamie asked, watching his face closely for clues. _There._ His eyes darted over to Ray for a fraction of a second, then he shook his head and took a sip of his drink. Something had happened during the short time she’d been gone, but Mitch wasn’t going to tell her. Whatever it was had set Mitch’s back up, and she was itching to ask the question. She had a feeling she wouldn’t like the answer, so she dropped it.

“We should get some rest while we can,” Mitch said once they had finished their drinks. “Who knows when we’ll be able to sleep again.”

Jamie agreed, and after a few moments of fiddling with the seat controls they were both stretched out and snoozing.

“Jamie, we’re landing,” Jackson’s voice pulled her from sleep, and she blinked several times to clear the muddled fog from her brain as she woke up. Mitch was rousing next to her, having been poked by Abe from his seat behind them. 

“M’kay,” Jamie sat up straight and set her seat back to its original position. “Time is it?”

Jackson checked his watch. “Uh, east coast time it’s about eight in the morning. It’s nearly two in the afternoon local time.”

“Where are we?”

“About thirty miles outside Lusaka,” Abe supplied. “The pilot said it was as close as we could land safely.”

“Close to what?” Jamie wondered.

“My guy has an outpost set up a few miles from Mpasi,” Ray said as he stood and moved to the front of the cabin. “We’ll have to get there the old-fashioned way.”

“Horseback?” Jamie asked hopefully. Ray just smiled and turned the handle on the outer door. 

The sun was nearly blinding after being cooped up for so long, and Jamie shielded her eyes as she squinted against the bright light. _My kingdom for some sunglasses_ , she thought wistfully. Someone had wheeled a set of stairs over so they could descend to the pavement. She hissed and recoiled in pain as her hand hit the hot metal railing. 

“Don’t grab that,” Ray shot over his shoulder unhelpfully. Jamie sneered at the back of his head and followed him to the ground. Once they’d all deplaned, Ray pulled out his map and pointed to a spot on it.

“This is our target. The pilots are leaving two days from now to return to Brazil, with or without us. As long as we keep a good pace, we should be back in a little over twenty four hours. With any luck, we’ll reach the outpost before nightfall.” He folded it up and looked around. “Trust me, you do not want to be stuck out in the bush after dark.”

Abe shrugged. “Jackson and I have camped out here before. There are tricks to keep the animals away.”

“Glad you’re along, then,” Ray stuffed the map back into his bag. “Let’s go.” He shouldered the dark green military pack and gripped the tranq gun. Each of them had a bag given to them by Luca, though hers was smaller and Mitch’s held only the electroporator. Jamie felt bad that the others were carrying all of their food and water, but the thought of a ten mile hike while lugging a heavy pack made her keep her thoughts to herself.

Two miles in they stopped for a break. Jackson pulled new water bottles out of his pack and handed them out. Jamie downed half of hers instantly.

“Aren’t we below the equator? I thought it was winter here,” she said. “How come it’s so hot?”

Abe laughed and shook his head. “Winters here are quite different from winters in America,” he said. “It is the dry season, and it is beginning to warm up.”

“It’s warmer than usual,” Jackson added. “Normally it doesn’t get above eighty or so until September.”

Jamie soaked in the information and filed it away almost automatically. She usually liked learning new things, but she was on edge due to the nature of their mission and couldn’t enjoy it as she normally did. She held onto her bottle as they set off again, keeping their pace easy but purposeful.

“We getting close?” Mitch asked about an hour later. They’d stopped for another water break and to check the map. Ray nodded.

“The outpost is less than a mile,” he tapped a crossroad on the map. “We’re almost there.”

“Thank God.” Jamie’s feet were beginning to ache; she wasn’t built for this sort of long-distance hiking. Next to her, Abe and Jackson barely looked winded. “You two seem to be enjoying yourselves.”

Abe grinned back. “It is good to be in Africa again,” he told her. “I missed this.”

“What,” Mitch grumbled, “dry wind, endless dirt, and not a soul for miles?” 

“Yes,” Abe either didn’t notice his sarcastic tone or chose to ignore it. “There is something about this place that seeps into your soul and settles. There is a reason people call it ‘Mother Africa.’ For some, it is a deep part of you that never leaves, no matter where you may go.”

Jamie thought of Folsom, of fields of cane and her family. A wistful smile played at her lips, and she knew what Abe meant. She wondered if Mitch did. From what little she knew of his childhood, he didn’t really have a hometown. He and his mother had settled in Alabama after his parents divorced, but other than that she had no idea where he was from.

Ray had pulled a radio from his bag and adjusted a few knobs before pressing the call button. “Mpasi Base, this is Ray Endicott. Over.” Silence met his call, and he tried again. “Mpasi Base, come in.” He looked at the others and shrugged. “He’s probably out poaching the poachers. He’ll be there.”

“Right,” Mitch turned away from Abe and brought his hand up to shield his eyes as he peered into the distance. “Come on, then. The sooner we find the leopards, the sooner we save the world.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Ray grinned. “I’m so stoked to be a part of the team.”

Jamie caught Mitch’s gaze and rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. He chuckled slightly and returned her gesture with a nod. Ray was annoying, but so far he’d been fairly useful. As long as Jackson and Abe could keep a handle on him, he could be tolerated for the sake of the mission.

The next half mile passed quickly as Ray recounted a few tales of his adventures in Africa with his friend, emphasizing how reliable he was and his knowledge of the area. It sounded to Jamie like he was trying to justify this whole endeavor, but she didn’t say so. Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie saw Mitch wipe his face and down the rest of his water in two big gulps. It was good they were getting close; their water supply was getting low.

“I’m a little envious of Chloe right now,” Mitch said. “Nice air-conditioned cell.” Jamie had to agree, though she felt bad for it. 

“My man here in Zambia is the real deal,” Ray was still gushing. “He’ll have the intel on leopard sightings, and he’ll outfit the lot of us. This is rough bush; we need a lot more than a tranq gun.”

It was the first intelligent thing Jamie had heard him utter. Their promise to stick to non-lethal means seemed to mean little to Ray, but none of them were complaining. Facing off against an apex predator like leopards with a measly tranq gun for defense was very low on Jamie’s to-do list.

“Thanks, Ray,” Jackson said the thing Ray had been fishing for. He lit up.

“You got it,” he said. “I’m with you now and I aim to help, alright? Because?” He turned to Mitch expectantly. “Come on, say it for me, sport.”

“Shut up,” Mitch looked ready to deck Ray, help or no help.

“One more time,” Ray begged lightly. “Honestly, I can’t get enough of it.”

Mitch sighed, his eyes never leaving the horizon. “The sooner we find the leopards, the sooner we save the world.” 

“Beautiful.” 

Jamie ambled sideways to place herself between Ray and Mitch, hoping that would at least discourage him from attacking the other man. Mitch glanced at her knowingly, nodding his thanks as Ray turned his attention to Jackson.

“There it is.” 

A small hut shimmered in the distance, the vision wavy from the heated air rising from the ground. 

“Thank God,” Jamie breathed. 

It was quiet as they approached, the only sound coming from the television sitting on a small table. Something about it set Jamie’s back up, and she hovered near the entrance as Abe, Jackson and Ray went first.

“Hello?” Jackson called. “Hello!” There was debris scattered on the floor, like a struggle had taken place. Cups had been knocked over, papers strewn about, and two plates of food had been upended onto the floor. 

Ray and Abe moved to the counter and Jackson righted a chair as Mitch examined a large map on the back wall. Jamie watched Abe as he came up to the end of the bar. He stopped abruptly, his eyes freezing on something none of them could see.

“Uh, Jackson?” His tone was careful, even. 

“What is it?” Jamie’s curiosity got the better of her and she walked forward even as Abe held out a hand.

“You might not want to -”

His warning came too late. Jamie rounded the corner and saw pools of blood and shredded flesh. “Oh my God!” She shied back and covered her mouth with her hands as she fought the bile rising in her throat.

Jamie had backed up to the wall, unable to tear her eyes from the gory scene. Mitch came over to her and stepped into her line of vision, pulling her gaze up to his eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s okay. Don’t look at it.” He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Breathe.” She forced her eyes away from the floor and focused on the drone from the television as she sucked in deep breaths. “Good.” He moved away to inspect the bodies, his medical training kicking in.

Jackson stood from where he’d crouched to check for a pulse. “Well, that explains why they didn’t answer our radio call.”

“Damn it,” Ray hissed. “This is my guy,” he sighed. “The man with the plan. Looks like he put up a good fight though.” Jamie heard the tinkle of metal shell casings as he tossed them away. 

“Who would do this?” Jamie asked. She knew what had happened - it was why they were here after all - but seeing it with her own eyes was something else. She desperately wanted to believe what had killed these men was anything other than what they were seeking.

“Not who,” Mitch corrected. “What. Those are claw marks.” 

“Leopards.” Jackson confirmed.

“This is a slaughter,” Ray sounded incredulous despite what they’d been telling him the past few days. “I mean, they weren’t even feeding. It’s just...”

“Strange,” Mitch turned from Jamie to finish Ray’s thought, though she noticed he kept his eyes off the floor as well. “Yeah strange is good,” he said. “Strange tells us we’re on the right track.”

Something on the television caught her attention, and Jamie leaned in. “You guys,” she reached over and turned it up so they could hear what was being said. The chyron at the bottom read _The Experts Debate: What’s Wrong with the Animals._

“This is happening on every continent, in every major city,” the man on the left was saying. “This is not a coincidence.”

“What would you have us do?” the second man countered. “Shoot all the zoo animals? What about farm animals? Pets?”

“My point is this is a virus and it’s spreading fast.”

“There is no evidence of a virus -” he was cut off by Jackson switching off the television.

“At least they’re starting to pay attention.” Abe could see the bright side of any situation.

Mitch rubbed his face wearily. “Which means it’s getting worse.”

“All the more reason to get moving,” Jackson grabbed his duffel bag from where he’d dropped it earlier. He unzipped it and began tossing in water bottles from the supply near the desk. At least they wouldn’t go to waste. Mitch had gone in search of a bathroom as Ray searched for any spare ammo or weapons. That left Abe and Jamie standing in the center of the room. He had found a supply of equipment in the back of the building that would serve them well. A tent, first aid kit, emergency rations, it was all there. Abe lifted it all and then gestured with his head to the area just behind her. 

“The car outside,” he said to her, “you might find some keys on those bodies over there.”

“Are you serious?” Jamie balked. She didn’t even want to look at them for very long, much less touch them. At Abe’s nod, she groaned and crouched down, very gingerly sticking two fingers into the man’s pocket.

Luck was on her side. She found a ring and pulled out a set of keys attached to an old brass keychain. It had been sun-faded and worn smooth by time, but Jamie appreciated the detail of the embossed lion. It was standing on all fours, facing forward, and Jamie could even make out the lines of his mane and the ridges of his teeth as he roared in defiance.

“They used all our ammo in the fight,” Ray’s outburst made her jump, and she quickly turned to hand the keys to Abe. “Now all we got is this tranq gun.”

“Alright,” Jackson zipped up his duffel and lifted it with some effort. At least they had a car now; carrying that much water would be nearly impossible for any length of time. “Let’s do what we came here to do.” 

The others agreed and began gathering their things.

Jamie stopped them. “We can’t just leave them like this.” She kept her eyes off of the bodies directly, but it was clear what she meant. The others exchanged looks.

“Jamie is right,” Abe nodded. “They deserve to be treated with respect.”

“Yeah,” Ray let his bag slide off his shoulder. “No one should die without words bein’ said, at least.” He seemed to accept that it was his job, since they had been friends of a sort, and began walking toward them. He paused for just a second as he passed Mitch. “Help me, will ya?”

Mitch cleared his throat, and for a moment Jamie expected him to snap at Ray. Jamie wasn’t sure there was a force in the world that would let these two men get along, even for a short time. To her surprise, however, Mitch merely nodded and turned to help.

It took almost half an hour out of their already dwindling day, but as they stood over the two newly mounded piles of dirt Jamie felt better. It had been the right thing to do. Ray spoke a few words, and Abe offered a traditional prayer for the region. It wasn’t a full service with all the rights and respects they deserved, but it was better than leaving them lying on the floor to rot.

“Time to go,” Jackson said finally. He slid behind the wheel as Abe took the passenger seat, leaving Jamie to climb into the back cargo area with Ray and Mitch.

It was dark by the time they found a suitable place to camp. Jackson and Abe both cautioned against sleeping out in the open, so they found a small copse of trees that would serve as shelter. It took them almost half an hour to set up camp, but soon enough they had a fire crackling and the tent erected. Jamie glanced at the small space inside and wondered not for the first time how they were all going to fit.

The answer was, apparently, they weren’t. They set up shifts to keep watch in pairs. Jamie had initially volunteered to keep watch with Mitch, but Jackson had pointed out it would probably be better if at least one person in each pair knew about life in the African bush and how to handle the tranq gun. So Mitch and Abe had volunteered to go first, leaving the other three to try to get some sleep. Jamie was given one end of the tent, with Mitch and Abe’s stuff acting as a sort of barrier between where Jackson and Ray slept on the other. Ray’s snoring almost drowned out the sound of the two men by the fire, but Jamie could just about pick out Mitch’s voice in any situation. 

After a rather uneventful trip to the bathroom (which was just a small secluded area several yards from their camp) and a changing of the guard, Jamie was now nestled snugly in between the tent wall and Mitch’s body. Abe had discreetly rearranged the sleeping packs so that he was on the far end of the tent near the door, though Jamie thought it was unnecessary. Mitch had already bedded down, his face relaxed in sleep as he curled on his side facing her. Even from fifteen feet away there was enough firelight filtering through the tent opening to partially illuminate the small area, but Mitch’s face was cast in shadow. He’d left his glasses on, his arm bent up under his head to use as a pillow. His mouth was slightly open, and Jamie could hear every inhale and feel every exhale on her cheek as she lay on her back. 

“Hey Abe?” she whispered.

“Yes?” His reply was just as soft, but Mitch didn’t stir. She knew he was a sound sleeper from the few times they’d shared sleeping space; unless he heard his name or something resembling an alarm, he wouldn’t budge.

“Do you think Chloe is okay?”

“I am sure she is fine,” he said. “Certainly safer than we are right now.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Jamie shivered despite having her blanket and Jackson’s covering her. 

“When we find the leopards and Mitch makes the cure, we will return to America and clear her name. And yours,” he added quickly. “Get some sleep. We will need to be sharp tomorrow.”

“Right,” Jamie took in a deep, cleansing breath. “Wouldn’t want to get eaten by leopards.” She listened for a few more moments to the cries and calls around them. It used to be soothing, a reminder that she was a small part of something greater. Growing up in the country, Jamie had always loved the sounds of nature. The chirp of a cricket at dusk or the rustling of wind through the trees had been constant companions in her childhood. She took solace in the fact that no matter what else changed in her life, the spirit and life of nature was everlasting and unchanging. Now everything was tinged with a different sort of feeling, an unease that permeated her bones and left her unsettled.

A low growl sounded in the distance and Jamie jumped, gasping in the silence of the tent. 

“It is a civet,” Abe’s gentle voice explained. “An African raccoon. They are solitary creatures and mostly harmless. I don’t believe it will come into the camp.”

“Not normally,” Jamie said. “Things are far from normal.” 

“Try to sleep.” Abe’s breathing evened once more, and this time Jamie forced herself to close her eyes. It didn’t take long for her body to relax enough to allow her to drift off.

“Wake up!” Jamie’s eyes snapped open and she was scrambling to her feet even before she was fully awake. Abe had already exited the tent and grabbed a torch, and as Jamie rose to stand beside Mitch she noticed Ray crouched a few yards away.

“Saw something zip by,” he told them quietly. “Throw me that box of tranq darts, will you?” he held his hand out as he stood, and Abe tossed the small box at him. He caught it one-handed and slipped into his pocket. “If it’s a leopard, I can handle it.”

He moved to walk into the tree line, but Abe stopped him. “Ray, you stay here. We’re safer together.”

Ray looked back confidently. “Right, I got this.” He vanished into the trees, leaving the four of them standing next to the fire unprotected. It was this thought that caused Jamie to shuffle just a bit closer to Mitch, and he seemed sense her unease. He reached back and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly before letting go.

The rustle of leaves drew their attention, and Jamie stared at the spot for a few long seconds. She expected a leopard to erupt from the bush at any moment, and the prolonged noise set her on edge even more. Abe turned with his torch and tried to illuminate the area, but nothing penetrated the thick overgrowth.

The rustling grew louder and so did the pounding of Jamie’s heart. Her fight or flight instincts were on high alert, and she was almost one hundred percent certain which one her body would choose. She glanced behind her, noting the clear path that led to the jeep sitting just off the road less than fifty yards from where they were now. Could she make it? She doubted it. But there was no way in hell she wasn’t going to try.

The trees moved again, and Ray appeared suddenly in the clearing. Jamie felt all of the adrenaline that had built up in her system disperse at once, washing over her like someone had doused her with a bucket of ice water.

“Nothing there,” he said. He stopped a few feet from them and smiled. “Looks like we live to die another day.”

At least that’s what he would have said. The end of his sentence was cut off as a large mass slammed into him. 

Chaos erupted as Ray went down beneath the leopard. Jamie screamed as several shapes came out of the tree line, and she felt Mitch tug her forward despite her instinct to flee. He pressed his back into her, putting himself squarely in front of the predator. She gripped the back of his shirt fearfully, her eyes wide and frightened as Jackson and Abe swung their torches around to keep the big cats at bay.

“Hey, man, look out,” Jackson hissed at Mitch. He turned, keeping Jamie behind him with outstretched hands, as another leopard closed in on the other side. Jackson passed Mitch a torch, and Jamie stepped back so he could take it. He jabbed it at the nearest cat, sending it a few steps back. Abe handed her a torch of her own, and she held it in front of her like a sword. If the cats attacked, they would be little more than annoyances, but for now they were still wary of the fire.

“Jamie,” Jackson glanced at her for a second before turning his eyes back to the leopard in front of him, “those glow sticks you have...”

“What?” she turned her head just slightly, keep the cat in her peripheral.

“Your glow sticks,” he said. “Bring them here.”

Keeping the torch aloft, she backpedaled a few steps until she could reach her pack. Luckily she had stuffed the glow sticks into the front pocket. She grabbed a few and handed them off to Jackson before turning back to the leopard. There were four, one on each of them, and Jamie wondered how long they could hold out.

“Mitch, behind you,” Abe called, and Jamie turned almost robotically, sure she was about to witness the man she loved being torn to shreds by the leopards. A fifth cat had snuck behind him, and Mitch twisted back and forth sharply to keep both cats back. It didn’t work.

“Ha!” Jackson screamed and thrust his torch forward, causing the leopard in front of him to recoil and roar in defiance. That seemed to be a signal of sorts, and the leopard nearest Mitch began creeping forward.

A streak zipped by Jamie’s head, followed by the sound of something impacting flesh and a bright flash of light. Jamie realized Abe had thrown his torch like a spear, striking the attacking cat and sending him darting into the woods away from Mitch.

And then, as though the silent prayers Jamie had been repeating rapidly in her mind had been heard, the cats began to disappear. Almost silently they slinked back into the woods, swallowed up by the darkness. 

“Oh my god,” Jamie breathed. 

“Come on.” To her astonishment, Jackson began to follow them. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” Mitch’s voice was still trembling with fear and adrenaline. “Go where?”

“I tagged one of the leopards with a glow stick,” Jackson explained. “We can track it.” He walked back over to the fire and knelt down. “Where are the keys?”

“Jackson,” Abe tried to reason, “Ray had the tranq gun. We don’t have any weapons. We need a plan!”

“We have a plan!” Jackson stood with the keys to the Jeep. “This is it. We follow the leopards; that’s our best chance.” No one budged, and Jackson shook his head. “What else you wanna do?” he asked them. “Stay here and wait for them to come back? Come on!”

He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder as he set off for the Jeep, leaving the others no choice but to follow. Jamie grabbed her own bag, and after a few seconds’ deliberating she grabbed Ray’s as well. He wouldn’t be needing it any more. In the end, Abe convinced Jackson to take a few minutes to strike camp; they might need the tent for another night of camping. Luckily, it came down easier than it had gone up and Jackson was very nearly bouncing in agitation as they finally piled into the Jeep.

Jamie climbed into the back with Mitch. On the ride to the campsite they had each taken an opposite wheel well to sit on as Ray sat cross-legged in the center. Now, after Ray’s death and Mitch’s close encounter, Jamie didn’t want him out of arm’s reach. She crouched in the space between his body and the back seat, using the wall of the vehicle to hold her up as she wrapped her arm around his. She laid her forehead against his shoulder as the Jeep bounced along the rough road, and she heard his quiet whispers above the creaking shocks and worn tires. His free hand was sifting through her hair as he reassured her they were fine. It was hard to believe.

“Up ahead, on the right,” Jackson cried, and Jamie looked up. “We’re on the right track.”

After a few more moments, Mitch let his hand fall away from her head. “Maybe somebody should say something about him,” he said. “Ray.” Then, because the others were looking at him funny, he shrugged. “I mean, nobody should die without words being spoken, right?”

Jamie’s hold on Mitch’s arm tightened, and when he looked down she smiled at him. The depth of his compassion often stunned her, especially for someone with whom he so profoundly disagreed. 

Abe seemed to take up the mantle when no one else said anything. “Ray was obnoxious, loud and stubborn, but he was passionate.” His eyes never left the road as he steered them toward the leopards, but his voice was rich and full of sorrow. “And he cared more about animals on this Earth than any man I’ve ever met.” Sadly, that seemed to be all anyone could say about him. Jamie tried to think of something, but nothing came to her. Ray had cared about animals - more than his fellow man, more than his own life. In the end, the very animals he had spent his life trying to save had killed him. Jamie didn’t know whether to label it ironic or tragic. Probably both.

“Looks like the trail’s run out,” Jackson said. “We lost him.”

“Okay, team,” Mitch tried to inject of bit of reasoning into what was rapidly becoming a foolish chase. “What now?”

“Let’s make camp,” Jackson seemed to give up the hunt as he realized tracking the leopards in the dark would likely result in all of them being killed. “We can pick up the trail when it gets light out.”

They set off again when the sun rose, stopping every five minutes or so to make sure they were still on the right track. Abe had dug up some roots that he claimed worked like a chemical suppressant, and Mitch set to concocting a dose of what they all hoped was a tranquilizer as Jackson led them to the leopards.

As Mitch stirred the mixture, Jamie fought the urge to vomit. “That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever smelled in my life.” 

“Okay.” Mitch pulled a decent amount into the syringe and held it over his mouth as if to test it.

Jamie resisted the urge to slap it out of his hand. “Whoa, easy! You sure about that?”

“It’s for science,” he shrugged, and pushed a drop onto his tongue. It must have tasted as good as it smelled, and Jamie suppressed a smile as Mitch gagged. _Professional scientist, Mitch Morgan everybody._ When he righted himself, he smacked his lips together thoughtfully. “It tingles. Let’s hope it does more than that to the leopards.”

“Stop the truck,” Jackson directed suddenly. “Right up there. You see those trees with the rocks? The rocks along the base?”

“Yes,” Abe nodded. “Looks like their den.”

Jamie watched as Jackson and Abe geared up to isolate a leopard and drug it enough to get it back to the Jeep. Where they would put it and how to keep it sedated seemed to be questions no one wanted to address just yet. Just getting one might prove to be impossible.

Jamie let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when Jackson and Abe reappeared from the brush. “Where’s the leopard?” she asked as they cleared the rocks and began jogging back to the Jeep. Jackson was cradling his bag differently, and as they got closer she realized why.

“Huh,” Mitch huffed at the sight of the tiny fuzzy head poking out of the bag. “Guess that works, too.”

Jackson and Abe threw the doors open on either side of the Jeep. Abe started the engine as Jackson handed the pack back to Jamie. A mewling sound came from within, and Jamie shifted the bag to let the cub look around.

“Careful with him,” he warned as she reached out to touch him.

“That’s three,” Mitch laughed. When she looked up in confusion, he gestured to the cub. “Dangerous animals you’ve touched.” She remembered his comment back when she’d stopped to feel the bear in Paris, and she couldn’t help the grin that split her face as she traced a finger over the cub’s head.

“How old is he?”

“We found him in the den,” Jackson explained. “The mother went out to hunt.”

“Can’t be more than a couple of months, then,” Mitch said. “The cubs start to follow their mothers on hunts in their third or fourth month.”

“That young?” Jamie looked down at the little guy and wondered how on earth he would be able to keep up with a fully grown leopard.

“Cub mortality rates are nearly fifty percent during their first year,” Abe said. “They need to learn to hunt and protect themselves early.”

Jamie laid her hand over the cub’s back, giggling when he mewed in protest. She left him alone, lifting up the sides of the bag to keep him safely inside. “What now?”

“Now,” Abe glanced over his shoulder briefly before returning his eyes to the bumpy road, “we find our way home.” He seemed to know where he was going because for several minutes they weren’t even on a road. When they found one, it was extremely worn and bumpy but familiar. Abe was leading them back to the airfield. Jamie split her attention between the cub in her lap and the road, smiling as the inquisitive kitten began rolling around inside the bag.

“Hard to believe he’ll grow up to be one of the greatest predators on the planet, huh?” Mitch peered over her arm.

“He’s so tiny.” She reached in the bag to pet him again, but the kitten was in play mode. He latched onto her finger and bit. “Ow!”

Mitch laughed, and she glared at him. “This is why I’m a dog person,” she pulled her hand back and passed the bag to him. “Your turn.”

“Uh oh,” Jackson murmured as they came to a stop, and Jamie looked up to see the remnants of what looked like the bridge they’d crossed earlier this morning. Mitch zipped the bag and opened the back door. He let Jamie out first, holding her arm as she stepped onto the dry road then following her out. 

Jamie stopped just behind Abe who had been kneeling to inspect what was left of their way across. “What happened to the bridge?” 

“The rope’s been chewed.” He held it up for the others to see. “We’re going to have to drive the long way around the river.” He looked at Jackson hesitantly, and Jamie sensed there was something they weren’t saying.

Thankfully, her friends didn’t keep them in the dark long. “If we drive the long way around the river,” Jackson said, “we have to drive through the Ndube Army’s territory.”

That didn’t sound good at all. “The Ndube Army?” Jamie repeated. “I’m guessing that’s not a real army, right?”

“Far from it,” Jackson shook his head. “Think of an African Hell’s Angels. Except instead of motorcycles and leather jackets, they have rifles and machetes.”

“There is no other way,” Abe sounded apologetic.

Next to her, Mitch sighed in defeat. “Of course there isn’t.”

Abe insisted on driving off the main roads, and slowly. It kept their engine noise to a minimum, he told them. They were less likely to be found. Jamie tried to focus on the cub and ignore the fearful pounding of her heart.

“Hey, we sure this is the best plan?” Mitch asked after almost an hour of this. “I mean maybe we should just drive fast, get the hell through here and not worry about the engine noise.” His tone was tight and a little higher than usual, and Jamie recognized his own fear masked beneath the calm facade. 

“No,” Abe didn’t take his eyes off the road this time. “We should stay quiet.” Something in his tone sparked Jamie’s memory, and she recalled the story he’d told her on the balcony of Chloe’s apartment. She suddenly felt like an ass. Her own fear probably paled in comparison to Abe’s, who had not only lived in the area for his entire life but had been conscripted as a child to an army just like this. He’d been forced to shoot his own brothers to spare them the same fate, then spent the next few years committing horrible atrocities just to stay alive. She wanted to say something, to let him know she understood, but she wasn’t sure if everyone knew. Jackson probably did, but she doubted Abe had shared that particular story with Mitch. 

The muted sound of a ringing phone cut through the silence, and they all looked around curiously.

“What is that?” Jackson asked.

Mitch looked around to pinpoint the source of the sound, surprised when he found it in his own bag. “It’s Chloe’s phone,” he held the item up. “Must have left it in my pack.” He handed it up to Jackson, who opened it and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” Jamie couldn’t make out anything the caller was saying. “This is Jackson Oz. I’m a friend of Chloe’s. Who is this?” There was a beat of silence as Jackson listened to the answer, then Jamie saw his posture deflated slightly. “She’s been arrested. She’s fine though, she’s safe. She’s...she’s in FBI custody.” Another moment, and he jerked up. “What do you mean? How do you know that?” 

Jamie leaned forward, trying to hear more of the conversation. “What’s going on?” she whispered.

Then Jackson said something that made her blood run cold. “She didn’t kill that agent.” Jackson said something else, but Jamie couldn’t hear it over the ringing in her ears. Chloe hadn’t killed that agent, but Jamie had. And now her friend was paying the price meant for her. 

“What is it?” Jamie found her voice once Jackson had hung up.

“That fed, Brannigan,” he glanced over his shoulder. “He was killed.”

“Reiden,” Jamie made the connection immediately. “It had to be Reiden.”

“If that’s the case,” Abe added, “then what have they done with Chloe?”

No one wanted to speculate on that particular topic. Jamie could imagine some pretty horrific things, but the likelihood was they had simply disposed of her. No, Jamie amended mentally. They would need her to find out where the rest of them had gone. They had killed Brannigan to get to Chloe so she could tell them the plan. Which meant they were employing God knew what kind of tactics to get that information. Jamie felt sick.

“We have to stay positive,” Mitch said quietly. Jamie recognized her own words from earlier and gave him a half-hearted glare.

“Reiden has Chloe,” Jamie said. “And they’re using her to find out where we are.”

“Chloe is strong,” Mitch sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as the others. “We have to believe she is doing everything she can to make sure we succeed. So let’s get this little guy back to the plane and make that cure.”

“Can you do it on the plane?” Abe asked.

“I think so,” Mitch patted the bag underneath his legs. “As long as this thing still works after dragging it all over kingdom come.”

“Then let’s get to that plane. With luck, we will be there before dark.”

The sun was still high overhead when their luck ran out. Abe took a corner and immediately slammed the brakes as a jeep filled to capacity with armed militants bore down on them. Abe threw their car into reverse, but they were already being boxed in. The second truck held half a dozen men armed with machine guns, and as they forced their prey to stop they fired their weapons in the air. Jamie reacted to the sound violently, throwing herself forward behind the seat and squeezing her eyes closed. She felt Mitch above her, his body leaning over hers as he kept his head up to see what was happening.

“Oh God,” she whispered. This is what Jackson had warned them about, the Ndube Army. She sat up as Abe looked at Jackson briefly before stepping out to address their leader. 

They spoke back and forth rapidly, Abe’s body language conciliatory and submissive. The nearest soldier brandished a machete at Abe as the man in charge pointed angrily.

“What are they saying?” Jamie kept her voice low but didn’t take her eyes off what was happening.

“I have no idea,” Jackson admitted. Suddenly, the man with the machete lunged forward to grab Abe and Jackson was out of the car in an instant.

“Jackson!”

“No, no,” he stepped out with his hands up. “Don’t hurt him, alright? Take me. Take me, don’t hurt him.”

Abe said something, but it was too quiet for Jamie to hear from inside the car. She looked at Mitch helplessly. “What do we do?” she asked him. “We have no guns, we have no money, we have nothing.”

“We have him,” Mitch nodded down towards the cub.

“What are we gonna do,” Jamie scoffed. “Sic a kitten on them?”

“The needle on Abe’s spear,” he whispered. “Hand it to me.” She pulled the syringe off of the pole and passed it to him, moving back a little to give him room to work. She watched as he quickly stuck the cub, causing it to cry out in pain. It continued for a few seconds, it’s mewl loud in the small space. She realized immediately what he was doing, and she smiled proudly. 

She took a breath to praise his idea, but it was stolen from her lungs as the rear doors opened and rough arms grabbed her.

“What are you doing?” she heard Mitch’s voice as she screamed and struggled against the men pulling her from the truck. “No, no, no, Jamie!” 

White hot terror shot through her as she was dragged away from her friends. She reached for Mitch instinctively as he surged forward to help her. One of the men turned his weapon around and viciously rammed the butt of it into Mitch’s stomach, driving him back and causing him to double over in pain. The sight of it made her fight harder, but the man holding her was stronger. 

He dumped her unceremoniously on the dirt, but Jamie scrambled to her feet quickly and held her hands up. Six or seven men surrounded her, all armed and leering at her like a piece of meat. Her entire body was shaking from fear and adrenaline, and though she couldn’t understand anything they were saying, their intentions were crystal clear.

Over their shoulders, she saw that Abe and Jackson had been herded into the back of the Jeep with Mitch. Their heads were bent in conversation, and she prayed they were figuring out how to get out of here. If Mitch’s plan worked, the leopards would hear the cub’s cries and arrive to find a veritable feast awaiting them. The trick would be getting back to the vehicle without getting killed, but Jamie preferred those chances to the ones she faced now.

One of the men caressed her arm, and she whirled toward him with a sneer. He just laughed, reaching up to rub the ends of her hair between his fingers. The others joined in his amusement, and Jamie felt another hand press against her hip. Someone gave a signal, and the other men began to get back into their cars. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slip down her cheek as helplessness devoured what remained of her hope. Mitch’s plan had failed. 

A low growl from her left startled her, and she looked over just in time to see a young man go down under the spotted mass above him. Instantly the atmosphere changed, and the men surrounding her broke apart and began firing at the small group of leopards that had materialized out of nowhere.

She didn’t waste the opportunity. Her feet carried her to their jeep, where Abe and Jackson had just burst from the back.

“Jamie! Come on.” Jackson reached for her as Abe made for the driver’s seat. She felt Jackson pull her violently toward the car, and her hand was immediately engulfed by Mitch’s larger one as he hauled her into the cargo area. Screams of pain erupted from all around them, punctuated by gunfire as the armed men tried futilely to fend off the leopard attack. Abe tossed the man from the driver’s seat just as Jackson slammed his door closed. Jamie’s body was still shaking as Mitch pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered into her hair. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Jamie very nearly crawled up into his lap and dug her fingers into his back as Abe started the engine.

“Go!” Jackson was in, and Abe gunned the gas. They were off like a shot, leaving a bloody massacre behind them.

“It worked,” Mitch said, his tone both surprised and grateful. 

Jamie hugged him harder in thanks. Her breathing evened out as the adrenaline drained from her body, and he pushed her back to roam a critical eye over her. “I’m okay,” she affirmed. “They didn’t hurt me.”

They bounced and swayed as Abe sped away, heedless of terrain. He wanted to put as much distance between the leopards and them as possible, and Jamie didn’t mind. She looked back, but the cloud of dust behind them obscured her vision. Mitch grabbed her hand, and she could feel the tension in his grip as she looked up at him. In his eyes she read all she needed to know about his mindset; he was blaming himself for not being able to protect her. Regret and contrition warred for dominance and she knew she had to say something.

“That was great what you did back there,” she told him.

“What?” He seemed genuinely confused by her praise.

“What you did with the cub,” she explained. Had he forgotten already? Or was the guilt overwhelming everything else?

“What are you talking about?” Abe asked.

“Mitch stuck the cub with a needle,” she said. If he wasn’t going to give himself credit for saving their lives, then she’d do it for him. “His pain sent a distress signal. It was just like the lions in L.A. - they communicate over long distance.”

“Oh, that was you!” Abe sounded impressed, but Mitch just shrugged.

“I just put their newfound mutation to good use.”

“This little guy saved our lives,” Jamie looked down at the cub as he mewled pathetically. 

“We did it, _rafiki_ ,” Abe glanced over at Jackson. “Ah, man, you saved my life. I think…” he trailed off suddenly, and Jamie looked up in time to see Jackson’s head loll to one side. “What...what happened?”

“It’s okay,” Jackson said, but it was weak. Abe asked again as Jamie scooted up to see over the back of the seat. Jackson was holding his right hand over his stomach, and as he moved it she saw the sticky red blood that coated his fingers.

“Oh my God! Jackson you’ve been shot!” Panic made her voice rise in pitch, and that seemed to be enough to snap Mitch out of whatever funk he’d fallen into. He stripped off his outer shirt and moved closer as his training took over.

“Let me see, let me see,” he leaned over. 

“I’m fine,” Jackson said, though none of them believed it.

“Alright, here,” he balled up his shirt and pressed it into the wound, reaching over Jackson’s shoulder to help him. “Keep that over the wound. Press down, press down,” he directed. Mitch looked at Abe, who obviously knew the area better than they did. “We gotta get him to a hospital.” 

Abe nodded and glanced over at his friend, who was looking paler by the second. “Hold on, _rafiki_ ,” he said. “Hold on.” He pressed down on the gas pedal, moving them faster down the dirt road they had found. Jamie hoped it led somewhere good. “You’re going to make it, _rafiki_.” It sounded urgent, like a prayer, and he repeated it a few times for good measure.

Jamie could tell from the look on Mitch’s face that the bullet was in a bad place; they needed to find help sooner rather than later. At her feet the leopard cub mewled again, and she reached down to stoke the soft fur behind his head. She closed her eyes and added her prayer to Abe’s. 

_Please don’t let him die._


End file.
